


Starlight

by B0n_chann



Series: The mandalorian one-shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0n_chann/pseuds/B0n_chann
Summary: Cross post from tumblr. A little one shot with dinner and conversation.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The mandalorian one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: b0n-chann.tumblr.com

The Mandalorian leans against the doorframe as he watches you put the child to bed. He smiles to himself as he listens to you hum a lullaby that he’s heard you sing before—it seemed to put him at ease just as much as it did the child. The kid has been fussy as of late; always needing you or the Mandalorian near him before when went to sleep so this has been the routine. One of you would put him down for the night while the other dealt with dinner. It felt almost domestic.

“Right on time,” you say as you close the sleeping pod. “He should be down for the night.” You make your way over to the armored man and wrap your arms around him. The child had been extra needy tonight and you spent a good portion of the evening rocking him in your arms. Din returns your embrace and runs his hand through your hair.

“Another rough night?”

“Just a little. I think he’s got some separation anxiety after what happened in Tattooine.” You sigh as you think back to when Toro tried to take you and the kid hostage.

*****flashback*****

“Look, you and the kid are gonna be my ticket to getting to Mando. Neither of you gets hurt and I get myself into the Association by bringing him in,” Toro tries to reason with you at the docking bay. He’s got a blaster pointed at you and the kid cradled in your arm.

“You’re out of your mind,” you reply, your own gun aimed back at him. You had been helping Peli repair the ship while waiting for the Mandalorian to return when Toro showed up by himself. “Now, where is he?”

“Oh don’t worry, he’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it.” The child chatters in your arm, and you can tell that he knows something’s wrong. At that moment, Peli returns from gathering supplies in town and you curse at her poor timing. Toro grabs her quickly as she walks through the entryway and aims the blaster at her head. “Now, be a sweetheart and drop your weapon or this one gets it.”

“Shit,” you mutter. You scan the area quickly and realize that you’re stuck. Toro is blocking the only way out and now he had Peli too. You drop your gun and kick it away from you, waiting for the Mandalorian to make his way back to you.  
The child continues to nervously chitter in your arms as he looks around. It’s obvious that he’s looking for Mando, and to be fair you were anxious for him to be there too. Toro seemed unpredictable and you knew he would go to great lengths to get what he wanted.

It feels like an eternity before you hear the docking bay doors open. You hear the Mandalorian’s cautious footsteps as he navigates his way to the Razor Crest. “Took you long enough, Mando.” Toro says. “Looks like I’m the one calling the shots now, huh, partner?” He forces Peli in front of him, a gun trained on her and another on you and the child. 

The Mandalorian looks over to you and you nod slightly to him, letting him know that the both of you are safe. “Drop your blaster and raise ‘em.”  
You watch him throw his blaster to the ground and raise his arms behind his head. You slowly reach behind you to the hidden blaster tucked into your belt, mentally preparing yourself to shoot. Toro commands Peli to cuff the Mandalorian and when she gets behind him, he sets off a flash bomb. You quickly draw your blaster and shoot at Toro and you watch him fall to his side. The Mandalorian checks to make sure the bounty hunter is dead before running to you.

“Quick shooting, Ace,” he says lightly. He has a hand around your shoulder and another on the head of the child in your arms. The child lets out a cry and holds his hands up to the man, demanding to be picked up. You laugh and hand him over.

“We missed you.”

*****end flashback*****

Din takes you by the hand and brings you to the next room over where your dinner waits for you. Almost always, you both eat dinner separately, but more recently he sits with you while you have your meal. While you enjoy his company, you always feel a little odd having him watch you eat. When you take your seat you realize that both plate settings are still out.

“You didn’t eat?”

“Ahh, not yet. Kinda wanted to wait for you.”

“I’d love to, but how would we go about doing that?” You ask. The meal that was laid out before you was simple, a broth of some kind with bread and some fruit.

He hesitated with his next words. “Well, I was hoping that we could use this again…” he brought out the blindfold you would use whenever his helmet was off. Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he’s quick to shoot down his offer. “It’s okay, it was a stupid idea anyway…”

“Din.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and blindfold me.” You blush lightly at how suggestive that sounded.

He chuckles at your statement. “Yes ma’am.”  
He ties the blindfold around your head and you hear him remove his helmet. He places a kiss on your forehead before helping you sit down at your side of the table. You’ve noticed that since that first night he admitted his feelings for you and you removed his armor, he’s been more and more open to experiencing new things with you. You realize then, how such simple things like having dinner would mean so much to him. When was the last time he was able to share a meal with someone? To hold someone without armor on? It breaks your heart to think about it, and you promise to yourself and to Din that you would do anything to give him those experiences back.

You lightly skim the edge of the table with your fingers to get your bearings. The bowl of soup of directly in front of you with the bread and fruit on either side. You feel slightly disoriented but try your best not to make a fool of yourself. “Don’t laugh at me if I get food all over myself.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you if you need,” Din replies, taking your hand in his. His thumb strokes light circles over your hand and being blindfolded makes you even more aware of his touch. His hands are strong and calloused but familiar and inviting. These are the hands that keep you safe. These are the hands you trust.

You carefully find your bowl and take a sip of the warm broth. “Is it your turn or mine?”

He has an amused smile on his face as he watches you clumsily navigate around your meal. He takes a piece of your bread from your plate. “Mine, I think. But first, here. Open.” He commands, placing the bread in front of your mouth. He gently touches it to your lips and you open your mouth slightly to accept the food he’s feeding you. You feel the heat rise to your cheeks at his actions.

“I think you’re enjoying this entirely too much,” you tell him between bites.

“Probably, but I can tell you are too,” he replies. You drop the subject because you both know he’s right.

“Quit distracting me, it’s your turn.”

Lately, you both have been taking turns asking questions about each other’s lives; about where you grew up and what you were doing before you met each other. Simple things that only endear him more to you.

“I remember my mom and my dad. We weren’t rich by any means but he always managed to bring her flowers every time he came back from a long trip. He called her Starlight and sometimes I’d catch them dancing in the kitchen when I was supposed to be asleep.”

He continues to tell you small stories of them here and there throughout your meal. He tells you that he grew up always wanting what his parents had but that those feelings had to be buried when he joined the Mandalorians. And it’s all just too much. You try to hold your tears back but it’s no use. You cry for the small boy who lost his parents too young, and you cry for the man in front of you who is too gentle and too good for the life he currently lives.

“Din…I…” you start, your voice breaking. And that’s all you can manage to get out before your emotions betray you. You feel him get up and move to your side.

“Hey, good bounty hunters aren’t supposed to cry,” he says, trying to lighten the mood. He’ll never tell you how much it means to him that you would cry for his sake. He never had a chance to properly mourn his parents after they were killed, and to have you here crying for him was more than he could ever ask for. He brings his hands to your face and lightly strokes his thumbs across your cheeks. “You’re too good to me,” he says lightly. He tips your chin up and kisses you softly. “Thank you.”

He pulls you up easily and wraps you in his arms. You both sway side to side in a slow, rhythmless dance that brings images of his parents back into his head. Hadn’t he said he wished that he’d find someone to do this with? The late nights talking, the small touches of affection. It had been so easy to fall in love with you, he barely even noticed that it happened. And now that he had it, he would fight like hell to keep it.


End file.
